Pero No Me Dejes Nunca
by LunaHHr
Summary: Después de la partida de Ron, Hermione queda muy triste y una noche Harry la sorprende con algo inesperado. Mal Summary, buena historia? Lean!;


_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Aviso: **Este es un songfic, que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción, y quise escribirlo, como verán es muy corto, es lo que tarda aproximadamente la canción, no quería que la entonada se perdiera y bueno, he puesto pequeños diálogos entre ellos, bastante cursis, ¿Qué iba hacer? Esta pareja es demasiado perfecta y me encanta que se explayen en todos los ángulos posibles. El autor de la canción es Juan Gabriel pero me he decidido por la adaptación de Jaguares o Caifanes, por si quieren escucharla, en lo personal háganlo es una de mis bandas favoritas y me pone melancólica. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y pido sinceras disculpas por los que leen mis otras dos historias y que no he actualizado, verán ¡no es mi culpa! ¡No busco pretextos! ¡Simplemente me siento desanimada porque no recibo tantas opiniones, ni criticas, ni felicitaciones…! Más que de los capítulos pasados, ya tengo los capítulos listos, pero ¿para qué sufrir otra desilusión? Y bueno, espero que este reciba algo, sinceramente no sé si estoy siendo prepotente pero me siento sin ánimos.

**Nota: **_Las letras en este tipo de formato son las canciones._

"**No me dejes nunca, Hermione"**

— ¡Hermione! —grito Harry, mientras que salía de la casa de acampar que Hermione había tenido que tomar para su travesía para encontrar los Horrocruxs. — ¡Hermione! —volvió a gritar Harry, buscando con la vista a su castaña amiga. La chica salía de entre la maleza con cara consternada, había escuchado los gritos de Harry— ¡Hermione! —volvía a gritar Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —dijo Hermione cuando por fin llego de entre la maleza y sintió una punzada de alivio cuando vio que estaba a salvo. — ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —decía la chica mientras se acercaba a Harry.

—Ven—llamó Harry, ayudo a que se limpiara la suciedad de las matas y le tomo la mano para llevarla a la casa de campaña. Harry tenía un plan perfecto para hacer que Hermione se olvidara por completo de la huida de Ron. Le dedicaría y cantaría una canción.

— ¿Todo esta bien? —pregunto Hermione con preocupación.

—Todo—sonrió Harry. Hermione sin comprender siguió a Harry hasta el centro de la habitación, vio como Harry se ponía de cuclillas para hacerle algo a la vieja radio que tenían. Luego comenzó a sonar una canción que en su vida había escuchado Hermione, era bastante agradable… hace mucho que no escuchaba algo tan agradable. —Hermione, —comenzó a hablar Harry mientras que su voz se confundía con el tono de la canción—creo que no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mi…

_Donde estés hoy y siempre…. _

—Y quiero que bailes esta canción conmigo—sonrió Harry mientras le tendía la mano a Hermione y ella aceptaba inmediatamente.

_Yo te quiero conmigo…. Necesito cuidado, necesito de ti._

—La canción es muy parecida a nuestra relación, Hermione—le dijo Harry mientras ponía una mano en la pequeña cintura de Hermione y tomaba su otra delicada mano. —Quiero que te olvides de todo y de todos por un momento, relájate. Escucha nuestra canción.

_Si me voy, donde me vaya yo te llevo conmigo_

_No me dejes ir solo…. Necesito de ti…_

Hermione escuchaba atenta la canción que Harry le había dedicado, y obedeció a la petición de su mejor amigo, se relajo y se olvido casi completamente de todos. Apoyo su rostro en el hombre de su compañero y se embriago de su aroma varonil y fresco. Recordó como siempre había estado en sus aventuras, recordó como siempre se metían en problemas y salían de ellos gracias a Hermione.

_Tú me sabes bien cuidar… Tú me sabes bien guiar_

_Todo lo haces muy bien tú, ser muy buena es tu virtud._

—Es obvio que siempre te cuidare, Harry. —susurro Hermione. Y Harry la apretó más hacia él como respuesta. Harry agradecía profundamente que Hermione lo hubiera elegido a él.

_¿Cómo te puedo pagar? Todo lo que haces por mí…_

_Todo lo feliz que soy… todo este inmenso amor_

_Solamente con mi vida, ¡pues ten mi vida, te la doy!_

— ¿Cómo te puedo pagar, Hermione? Creo que ni con mi vida basta—susurro Harry, sintiéndose elevado por las nubes teniendo en sus brazos a la mujer más bella del planeta.

—Harry, tú me lo das todo con tu sola compañía—respondió Hermione, mientras miraba a Harry dulcemente.

_Pero no me dejes nunca… nunca, nunca _

_Te lo pido por favor._

—No creo poder dejarte nunca, Harry. —decía Hermione—Te has convertido parte esencial en mi vida, sabes que sin ti yo no sería la misma.

—Tendrías menos problemas—reprocho Harry mirando molesto a otra parte—Serías mas feliz. —dijo amargamente.

—No, no creo que haya podido si quiera ser feliz, no sin ti porque…

_Tú me sabes bien guiar, tú me sabes bien cuidar_

_Todo lo haces muy bien tú, ser muy buena es tu virtud._

—Sin ti estaría perdido,—interrumpió Harry—probablemente muerto. Es bueno saber que me apoyas y es fascinante saber que existes. Hermione, prométeme que nunca nos separaremos—Harry dejo de bailar para tomar en sus manos el delicado rostro de Hermione y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos achocolatados.

_¿Cómo te puedo pagar? Todo lo que haces por mí…. _

_Todo lo feliz que soy… todo este inmenso amor_

_Solamente con mi vida, ¡pues ten mi vida, te la doy!_

—Harry, es algo que ya sabes que nunca pasará porque tú y yo estamos más que unidos—susurro Hermione, quedando de pronto hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

—Hermione, ¿ya te había dicho lo hermosa que eres? —pregunto Harry sonriéndole pícaramente, mientras que ella se sonrojaba notablemente dándole negativa a la pregunta de Harry. —Hermione, eres muy hermosa y…

_Pero no me dejes nunca… nunca, nunca_

_Te lo pido por favor_

_Pero no me dejes nunca… nunca, nunca_

_Te lo pido por favor._

— ¿Y...? —insistió Hermione.

—No quiero que me dejes nunca… nunca, nunca—repitió cantarinamente y desentonadamente la ultima parte de la canción—Te lo pido por favor. —Hermione rio y Harry se unió a ella, sintiéndose feliz por compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella, con su mejor amiga y más tarde el amor de su vida. Más tarde se preocuparían por atrapar a Voldemort, este… este era su momento.


End file.
